


Хэллоуин 2018

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Horror, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: - Здравствуйте, мистер Бейн! – начал беседу Аарон. – Для нас большая честь, что вы согласились с нами встретиться.Магнус безразлично посмотрел на них и направился в кухню, прилегавшую к коридору, где занял место за столом.- Мы ведем подкаст. Разбираемся в преступлениях разных лет и рассказываем их, как историю. Мы хотим, чтобы народ увидел разные точки зрения. И в вашем деле нам хотелось бы лучше понять взаимоотношения с Александром Лайтвудом.





	Хэллоуин 2018

***

Мужчина, сидевший за рулем синего внедорожника, недоверчиво таращился на высокий забор-ограду, увешанную надписями «Частная территория», «Посторонним Вход Воспрещен» и тому подобным.

— Жуть какая, — поделился он мнением со своей спутницей.

Девушка только фыркнула и указала на селектор.

— Звони давай.

— Мы точно приехали по адресу? Выглядит как-то…

Вместо ответа девушка сунула под нос недоверчивого водителя бумагу с адресом.

— Окей, — протянул мужчина, нажимая на кнопку.

— Что вам надо? — донесся до них довольно грубый ответ.

— Эм… Мистер Бейн? Мы Аарон и Дана, журналисты. Точнее ведущие подкаста. Хотели бы взять у вас интервью о событиях пятилетней давности.

— Убирайтесь, — отчеканил хозяин дома.

— Мы заплатим! — торопливо проговорила Дана. — Три тысячи долларов.

Аарон облизнулся, глядя на свою спутницу. Он придерживался того мнения, что журналисты не должны платить за интервью, но этот случай был особым.

Магнус ничего им не ответил, но ворота отъехали в сторону, а звук селектора отключился.

— Ура! — радостно взмахнула руками Дана.

— Не радуйся раньше времени, — коротко бросил Аарон, въезжая на территорию.

***

Магнус выглянул в небольшое окошко, затем приоткрыл дверь, еще раз посмотрел на своих гостей и, удостоверившись, что те не выглядят подозрительно, снял цепочку и впустил гостей.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Бейн! — начал беседу Аарон. — Для нас большая честь, что вы согласились с нами встретиться.

Магнус безразлично посмотрел на них и направился в кухню, прилегавшую к коридору, где занял место за столом.

— Мы ведем подкаст. Разбираемся в преступлениях разных лет и рассказываем их, как историю. Мы хотим, чтобы народ увидел разные точки зрения. И в вашем деле нам хотелось бы лучше понять взаимоотношения с Александром Лайтвудом.

Бейн мрачно смотрел на Аарона.

— А что здесь понимать? Он чокнутый убийца. Маньяк, забравший пять жизней. Если бы мне не повезло, то я и сам бы оказался в числе его жертв.

— Мы беседовали с его лечащим врачом, с соседями и учителями, побывали в местах, где он жил, учился. Но для полноты картины, хотели бы услышать и вашу версию тех событий.  
Магнус хранил гробовое молчание.

— Мы слышали, что вы были королем школы. Несмотря на вашу неординарность, вы смогли закрепиться среди элиты. Но теперь, вы выглядите совсем иначе. И ведете себя по-другому. Больше не используете косметику, не носите вызывающие наряды. Предпочитаете уединение.

— Прошло пять лет. Люди меняются с возрастом.

Аарон кивнул.

— Это так. Но ваши изменения кардинальны. Вы перешли на милитари стиль, у вас есть разрешение на оружие и целый арсенал для охоты. Также вы активно посещаете секции по боевым искусствам и выживанию в экстремальных условиях.

Магнус ничего на это не ответил.

— Знаете, мистер Бейн, серьезные жизненные ситуации меняют людей. В моменты, когда приходится сражаться за собственную жизнь, человек перерождается. Происходит некий сбой. Переключение. И вы становитесь похожи на вашего преследователя. Жертва сама выбирает путь охотника.

— Эта история осталась в прошлом, — коротко ответил Магнус.

— В прошлом? — переспросил Аарон. — Тогда объясните, почему вы не переехали из Идриса? По моим данным вы мечтали об этом и ждали момента получения диплома с нетерпением. Причина в том, что Идрис расположен близ психиатрической клиники «Дю Морт», в которой содержится Александр Лайтвуд?

Бейн медленно поднял взгляд.

— Знаете, когда его приговорили к принудительному лечению, отменив смертную казнь, я был счастлив. По-настоящему счастлив. Потому что я мечтаю сделать это сам. Собственными руками. Александр монстр. Он заслуживает смерти.

Аарон переглянулся с Даной, после чего произнес:

— Мы навещали его. Он не сказал ни слова за прошедшие пять лет. Даже когда увидел свою маску, а вы помните, что он говорил о ней раньше?

Конечно, он помнил. Еще до событий той ночи, унесшей несколько жизней, Алек рассказывал ему, что слышит голоса. Голоса, которым сопротивляется и которых боится. Потому что они приказывают Лайтвуду совершать чудовищные вещи. Но Алек держался и не подчинялся им. Единственный раз, когда он потерял контроль, случился в тот день, когда Иззи подарила ему эту маску для Хэллоуина. Тогда Лайтвуд избил какого-то парня.

— Вы о призраке, нашептывающем ему об убийствах? — хмыкнул Магнус.

— Именно. Даже если он по-прежнему слышит маску, он не произнес ни слова.

— Этот человек сумасшедший. Все эти голоса звучат лишь в его голове. Александр оправдывает ими собственную жестокость.

— По словам учителей и соседей, Лайтвуд не был склонен к агрессии или садизму. Наоборот, он очень любил животных, заботился о них, подрабатывал волонтером в приютах. Но его задирали ровесники. С самого детства. Дети бывают жестоки, мистер Бейн. А уж по отношению к однокласснику с изуродованным лицом… — Аарон замолчал, изучая реакцию Магнуса. Впитывая ее, как губка. — Вы ведь были в числе тех, кто измывался над ним, верно?

— Нет, не был, — огрызнулся Магнус.

В то время, Бейн мечтал лишь о Нью-Йорке. Как он сбежит туда, как будет пробивать себе путь к славе на танцевальном поприще. Он носил яркие наряды, красил лицо, был бунтарем. Его жизнь — война за первенство в школе и постоянные, изнуряющие тренировки. Ему некогда было самоутверждаться за счет мальчика для битья. А все его ссоры были только с другими чирлидершами, не обрадованными, что в их рядах пополнение в лице парня.

— А что вам известно о причинах его уродства?

— Несчастный случай, — нахмурился Бейн. — Вроде газонокосилка взорвалась или что-то такое.

— Вы ведь дружили с его сестрой Изабель? Она не рассказывала о брате? О том, как он стал таким?

— Нет, — нетерпеливо огрызнулся Магнус, выходя из себя.

Он всегда считал бестактным интересоваться шрамами Александра, потому никогда не поднимал этой темы.

— Она не рассказывала, а вы не интересовались, — с наигранно печальным вздохом произнес Аарон, бросая взгляд на Дану, которая записывала интервью, чтобы удостовериться, что следующая часть точно останется не только в их памяти, но и на твердом носителе. — Так вот, мистер Бейн, история с уродством Алека проста и незамысловата. Мисс Изабель Лайтвуд была не самым хорошим и спокойным человеком. Когда ей было шесть лет, она считала себя уродливой. Знаете, дети часто принимают близко к сердцу чужие слова. Соседский мальчишка по имени Джейс Вейланд, дразнил малышку Иззи. И это сводило ее с ума. Она часто плакала и страдала, выходила из себя и громила все вокруг. Ее добрый и отзывчивый брат пытался это исправить. Любой ценой. Даже если ради счастья любимой сестры ему придется украсить собственное лицо отвратительными шрамами. Чтобы на его фоне даже самая убогая дурнушка выигрывала.

— Это только доказывает психологическую нестабильность Александра, — возразил Магнус. — Адекватный человек не стал бы совершать подобной дикости. Тем более их мать, Мариз Лайтвуд, была больна. Она всю их жизнь по психушкам моталась.

Аарон улыбнулся.

— Никто не отрицает генетическую предрасположенность! Только вот психозы бывают разные. И если Алека все считали добрым человеком, то его сестру Изабель — нет, — журналист замолчал, делая театральную паузу. — Вы ведь в курсе, что именно Изабель начала травить брата в школе за его уродство? Она с друзьями поступала особенно жестоко. И в тот день, на Хэллоуин пять лет назад, когда Алек совершил убийства, они привязали его к воротам на футбольном поле школы, одев как пугало. Это они дали ему ту маску.  
Магнус поджал губы. В тот вечер он присутствовал там. И не желал вспоминать свой самый постыдный поступок, за который расплачивался до сих пор.

— А еще они убили его пса Черча. Я знаю об этом, — прорычал Магнус. — Я был на той хэллоуинской вечеринке в школе.

— А еще вы заманили его на поле, верно? — Аарон начал напирать. — Вы нравились ему. Алек был влюблен, согласен на что угодно, о чем вы попросите. В том числе явиться к футбольным воротам. И не сопротивляться, пока его связывают и наряжают, как куклу. Спокойно переносить оскорбления. Так что же стало триггером? Что сподвигло его на убийства? Влияние маски, которая приказывала отомстить? Или это был Черч? Алек слишком любил своего пса, чтобы спустить такое. Кто прикончил собаку? Это сделали вы? Потому Алек помешан на вас?

— Разговор окончен, — бросил Магнус, порывисто поднимаясь, приближаясь к двери и распахивая ее.

Аарон с жадностью акулы, почуявшей кровь, смотрел на Бейна.

— Выметайтесь! — потребовал хозяин дома, повышая голос.

Дана быстро собрала свои вещи и скользнула к двери. А вот движения Аарона были медлительными, неторопливыми. Когда он поравнялся с Магнусом, тот выставил руку вперед и потребовал:

— Три тысячи долларов.

Аарон протянул небольшой конверт, хмыкнув.

— Как вы спите ночами? Вас не терзает чувство вины?

Магнус спокойно дождался, пока этот мужчина переступит за порог и захлопнул за ним дверь.

***

Вечером того же дня, Бейн сидел в своем автомобиле, напротив психиатрической лечебницы «Дю Морт». Он смотрел на то, как больных погружают в автобус. Александра переводили в другую клинику. Более строгую. Для таких же жестоких зверей, каким был он сам.  
Бейн знал об этом событии заранее. Он ждал и боялся этого часа.

И теперь Магнус вертел в руках пистолет. Его дистанции было достаточно. Один выстрел - и кошмар его жизни покинет этот мир. Один выстрел и все проблемы решатся. Вот только Бейн никак не мог определиться в кого выстрелить: в Александра или в себя самого.  
Их история была куда сложнее и запутаннее, чем воображал этот задавака Аарон. Магнусу было наплевать, что подумают о нем другие. Пусть воображают, что хотят. Он просто желал… чего-то. Определиться в жизни. Решить, как быть дальше и кто же виноват в том, что случилось пять лет назад. И сейчас у него была единственная возможность убить Александра.

Магнус взял его на мушку, даже не выходя из машины. Будто примерялся, пока наблюдал, как того ведут к автобусу. Стоило бы выйти, может, даже приблизиться. Но он медлил. Медлил, потому что не мог. По его щеке скатилась слеза. Александр обернулся и посмотрел на его машину. Возможно, на самого Магнуса. Это стало последней каплей. Бейн схватил початую бутылку виски и жадно приложился к горлышку. Он не смог. Он не убийца, не животное. Просто человек, уставший жить в страхе и опасаться собственной тени.

***

Очнулся Бейн на диване в собственном доме. Он не помнил, как вернулся или что делал. Единственное, что цепко укоренилось в сознании Магнуса: его рука дрогнула. Он не сделал того, о чем мечтал. Не покончил со своим кошмаром. Александр до сих пор жив.  
Голова раскалывалась, потому Бейн потащился на кухню за водой и лекарством. По пути он включил телевизор, немного сбавив звук, чтобы не било по гудящей черепной коробке. Магнус не любил тишину. Ему было физически необходимо слышать что-то или кого-то. О ноги просительно потерся кот.

Бейн насыпал Мяо корма в миску и ополоснул еще одну с водой, после чего принялся копошиться на полках, в поисках аптечки с аспирином. По телеку начинались новости, когда он закинул таблетку в рот и сделал глоток воды, затем еще один и еще. Магнус жадно пил, сдабривая влагой засушливое горло. Он даже собирался налить еще один стакан, когда диктор принялся зачитывать последние новости.

Бейн слушал их со смесью недоверия и ужаса. Стакан выскользнул из его ослабевших пальцев, расплескав остатки воды и разбившись вдребезги. Сбежал! Александр сбежал при транспортировке. И уже убил несколько человек. Тех самых журналистов Аарона и Дану.  
— Ему нужна была маска, — прошептал Магнус, облизывая потрескавшиеся губы.  
Также к числу жертв приписывали охранника, водителя автобуса и местную жительницу, найденную жестоко убитой в собственном доме. На экране появилось личико кукольно-красивой брюнетки. Такой она была при жизни.

Бейн прикрыл глаза. Потому что убитая похожа на Изабель. Потому что вчера он мог предотвратить все это. Один выстрел остановил бы Алека навсегда.

— Поиски сбежавших продолжаются, — заверил диктор, — рекомендуем не оставаться одним, запереться в доме и не выпускать сегодня детей.

Магнус развернулся, не удосужившись убрать разбитый стакан или выключить телевизор, и пошел прочь. Его пистолет и запасные патроны ждали в машине.

***

Он исколесил весь город. Слышал об убийствах то тут, то там. И каждая жертва была так похожа на одного из участников тех событий пятилетней давности, что Магнусу становилось жутко. А еще его бесила собственная радость. Радость от того, что ни одного мужчины азиата не пострадало. Пока не пострадало.

И сейчас он ехал на очередной вызов с полицейской частоты. Сотрудников в правоохранительных органах катастрофически не хватало. Городок был небольшим, а вызовов поступало слишком много. Кто-то должен был работать на местах преступлений, собирая улики, кто-то патрулировать. Шериф даже запросил подкрепление из соседних поселений. Потому никто не обратил внимания на то, как Магнус прошмыгнул в заднюю дверь. Он начал осматривать место преступления, проверяя все шкафы и темные углы. Алек обожал прятаться в таких местах. Даже когда считался нормальным. До всего этого безумия и заключения в психушке.

Магнус обошел первый этаж и поднялся на второй. Полицейские ждали приезда судмедэксперта, опрашивая соседей. Вот только Бейн этого не знал, за что и поплатился, наткнувшись на труп. Темноволосая девушка восточного типа так напоминала Камиллу. Она лежала на полу, полностью багряном от вида крови. У нее отсутствовало несколько пальцев на правой руке, с одной щеки срезан огромный кусок плоти. Гортань была вырвана, демонстрируя ужасающе-кровавую сцену.

Магнуса замутило. Он бросился прочь, без оглядки. Выбежал из дома и рванул к своей машине, где его и вывернуло наизнанку. Благо это произошло не в салоне.

Утерев рот и сев на водительское место, Бейн прикрыл глаза. Призраки прошлого и ужасы настоящего смешались в один тугой ком и желание найти Алека. Чтобы остановить. В этот раз его рука не дрогнет. Он обязан это сделать.

Выпив воды из небольшой бутылочки, валявшейся на пассажирском сидении, Магнус попытался понять, есть ли логика в действиях Александра? Он даже достал карту и отметил все убийства. Хаотичные и беспричинные. Будто Лайтвуд рыскает по округе, отыскивая похожих на своих первых жертв людей. Не ясно с какой целью. Но последние три убийства все же задали определенный вектор поисков. Александр двинулся на северо-запад.  
Магнус хмуро смотрел на карту, не веря собственным глазам. Это не могло быть правдой! Но все же… создавалось впечатление, будто убийца движется к его дому. Других зацепок у Магнуса не было. Да и чем черт не шутит? Он поехал к себе.

***

По пути ему позвонили копы и настояли на обязательной охране. Бейн назвал свой адрес и сказал, что позволит патрульной машине въехать на его территорию. Полиция прибыла практически одновременно с Магнусом. Он позволил им встать на подъездной дороге, а сам поднялся домой, осматриваясь. Телек по-прежнему шумел, на полу в кухне подсыхала лужа и красовались осколки. С виду все было таким же, как при отъезде Магнуса.  
Вот только в миске Мяо лежал корм. Свежий.

Бейн вытащил пистолет и снял его с предохранителя, отправившись на осмотр комнат. Проверив гостиную на первом этаже и удостоверившись, что в ней никого нет, Магнус нажал на кнопку на стене. Проход в комнату отрезала специальная перегородка.

Других помещений, кроме кухни и уборной на первом этаже не было, так что Магнус поднялся на второй. Он проверял спальню за спальней, ощущая бег адреналина в крови и сильнейшее волнение. Вот только его рука, держащая пистолет не была так тверда, как хотелось бы.

Бейн вошел в мастерскую, где стояли манекены, которые он делал для местных магазинчиков. Кучка пластиковых людей заполонила почти все помещение, не позволяя различать очертания. Магнус попытался включить свет, но ему не удалось. Он вздохнул и опустил пистолет.

— Александр, ты здесь? — спросил он неуверенно.

Ответа не последовало.

— Ты покормил Мяо. Моего кота. Я знаю, что ты в доме.

Услышав свое имя, питомец Магнуса мяукнул и вышел вперед. Бейн облизнулся. Кот был с ним, с Алеком. Животные безмерно его обожали. Всегда.

— Если ты сдашься полиции, я тебя отпущу, — заверил Бейн, понимая, что Лайтвуд не сдастся.

Тогда он извлек из кармана мобильник, включил на нем приложение с фонариком, и, зажав в одной руке устройство, а во второй пистолет, медленно двинулся в помещение. Магнус осветил каждый манекен, который только мог. Но они стояли в несколько рядов и те, которые находились поодаль так и оставались в тени. Здесь были огромные, до потолка шкафы вдоль стен.

Магнусу было страшно. Он ждал подвоха от каждого угла, от каждой тени. А в голове сами собой рисовались картины прошлого.

***

Все началось с цветов. Бордовые, почти черного цвета розы в школьном шкафчике Бейна. Он гадал, кто же тот романтик, который начал за ним ухаживать? И есть ли вообще такой смельчак. Потому что Магнус был открытым геем. Чуть ли не единственным в своем роде во всем Идрисе. Здесь подобное не поощрялось.

Он даже подозревал во всем этом какую-то уловку. Розыгрыш. От Белкорт или кого-то другого из группы поддержки. Бейн воевал со многими, чтобы попасть туда. И теперь, вроде как прижился. Топор войны был зарыт. Но недоверие к бывшим соперницам заставляло ожидать подвоха.

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока Иззи не заметила цветок у него в руках.

— Алек разрешил тебе срезать их? — удивилась она. — Если ты сорвал его аленький цветочек втихаря, то это Чудовище разорвет тебя на части. Так что скрывай следы своих преступлений.

Но Магнус ничего подобного не делал.

Тогда он начал поглядывать на Лайтвуда. Тихий, забитый мальчишка. Высокий, почти под два метра, плечистый, со статной фигурой. Чувствовалась порода. Что он, что Иззи были хороши собой. Правда, Александра уродовал отвратительный шрам на правой половине лица. Он приковывал взгляды, вызывал насмешки, не позволял парню жить спокойно.

Лайтвуд был хорошим учеником. Одним из лучших в их школе. Парень подумывал стать ветеринаром. Кажется, Иззи это упоминала. А еще она говорила, что ее брат любит торчать в городском приюте, вычищая собачье дерьмо. Магнусу это казалось милым.

В один из дней, он подкараулил Алека, подбрасывающим ему очередной цветок.

— Попался, — хмыкнул Магнус, выплывая своей королевской походкой из-за угла, за которым сидел в засаде.

Лайтвуд вздрогнул и машинально прикрыл правую часть лица ладонью, чтобы не пугать собеседника. Его растерянный взгляд, был как у побитой собаки. Он ничего не сказал Магнусу, просто потупился и смылся с места преступления. Да так быстро, что Бейн не успел отреагировать на это поспешное бегство.

С тех пор цветы в его шкафчике больше не появлялись.

Тогда он напросился в гости к Лайтвудам. Иззи обожала посиделки с другими чирлидершами. Так что труда это не составило. Пока девчонки весело щебетали о парнях, новинках модного сезона и маникюрщице Элли, Бейн тихонько выскользнул, оставив всеобщее веселье.

Магнус никогда не отличался робостью. Так что пройтись, заглянув в каждую комнату, было для него чем-то нормальным. Когда он обнаружил спальню Алека, то ее владелец уютно расположился в кресле, читая «Заводной Апельсин». Сам Магнус с этой книгой знаком не был, потому поинтересовался:

— Стоящее чтиво?

Алек вздрогнул и выронил все из рук, наблюдая, как его гость захлопнул за собой дверь и бродил, изучая комнату. Словно они давние приятели.

— О, классная игра, — Магнус вытащил Мортал Комбат 9. — Говорят через год-два выйдет продолжение, и оно будет более кровавым. Любишь файтинги?

Взгляд парня устремился к Алеку, который утвердительно кивнул, вновь прикрыв изуродованную часть лица широкой ладонью. Этот жест начал раздражать Магнуса. Можно подумать, он не видел этого убогого шрама. Его наличие ничерта не меняло. Бейна тронули робкие попытки ухаживания, доброе сердце Алека, а не его внешность. Хотя, он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что не заметил аппетитную задницу. Даже у самого стремного на внешность человека, можно отыскать привлекательные черты. Они ведь куда важнее смазливой мордашки, не так ли?

— Хочешь сыграем?

Алек закусил губу, будто сомневаясь, а затем вновь кивнул, поднимаясь с места. Он включил компьютер и достал два джойстика, взяв себе более старую модель, и предложил Магнусу сесть слева от себя, чтобы в глаза не бросалось его уродство. Глупая попытка, но Бейн принял эти неозвученные условия.

С тех пор началась их дружба, если можно так сказать.

Впрочем, для Магнуса это было чем-то большим. Ведь Алек начал с ухаживаний. Дарил цветы. И даже после всегда проявлял заботу, старался отдавать своему другу все самое лучшее. Самые вкусные кусочки еды, новейший джойстик, все еще не пройденные игры, до сих пор не распакованные комиксы. Это было очаровательно и трогательно.

Но общались они не так уж и часто. Совместных уроков у них почти не было, все свободное время Магнус посвящал тренировкам и поддержанию формы. Так что они виделись раз или два в неделю. Чаще в пятницу вечером или по выходным. Гуляли по лесу, ходили друг к другу в гости. Бейн не обращал внимания, но каждый раз, когда он приходил к Лайтвудам, Иззи не было дома.

А сам Алек хоть и редко говорил, но просил никому не рассказывать об их дружбе. Бейн отнес это на свой счет. Даже такой закрытый и закомплексованный уродец не желал, чтобы его видели в компании педика. Вдруг еще запятнает репутацию. Это злило. Но Магнус молчал. Потому что сам прошел через травлю и насмешки. Прошел с высоко поднятой головой и стертыми в кровь костяшками. Алек был мягче. Он все сносил молча. Он бы не справился.

В один из вечеров, когда Бейну удалось разговорить своего друга, тот рассказал ему свой самый большой секрет. О том, что он слышит голоса. Тихие, мрачные, побуждающие к совершению плохих поступков. И в прошлом году, когда Иззи подарила ему уродливую маску, Алек почувствовал какое-то единение с ней. Голос усилился, зазвучал тверже и громче. Взял контроль. Тогда Лайтвуд и избил парня, который позволил себе распускать руки против воли Иззи.

Магнус ничего ему не ответил, просто взял за руку и сжал ее в жесте поддержки. Это было странным, жутким. По коже бежали холодные мурашки. Но… Алек оставался Алеком. Добрым и милым. Бейн решил, что посоветует ему посетить психиатра. Чтобы выписал курс лекарств, способных заткнуть несуществующие голоса.

Еще через несколько дней, накануне Хэллоуина, Магнус выбирал себе костюм. Он планировал быть черным котом в обтягивающем кожаном прикиде. Ему хотелось, чтобы Алек увидел его в таком образе. Чтобы Алек увидел его первым.

Бейн пришел к Лайтвудам и, оказавшись в спальне Алека, принялся переодеваться. Магнус знал, что делает. Видел каким взглядом смотрит на него Александр. В этом взгляде полыхало пламя. Самый настоящий огонь. Огонь, который разделял сам Магнус. И тогда случился их первый поцелуй. Неловкий, слишком мокрый и зажатый. Но Магнус был чертовски счастлив. Он был влюблен в Алека. И чем лучше они узнавали друг друга, тем сильнее становились эти чувства. И вот так, стоя в слишком узком хэллоуинском костюме, в обуви на высокой платформе, Магнус был счастлив, как никогда. Он рывком притянул к себе, как всегда податливого Алека, и настойчиво коснулся его губ, просунул влажный язык в распахнутый от изумления рот. И Лайтвуд ему отвечал. Робко и неуверенно. Тогда Магнус обхватил его лицо ладонями, желая направить своего партнера, пошире приоткрыть его рот. Пальцы задели уродливый шрам на щеке, и Лайтвуд оттолкнул Магнуса со свойственной ему силой. Парень не устоял на высокой платформе и кубарем отлетел, впечатываясь в шкаф и что-то скидывая оттуда.

— Алек! — раздался осуждающий голос у двери.

Оба обернулись и увидели Иззи. Сколько она видела, Магнус уточнять не стал. Слишком уязвленный поведением Лайтвуда, он собрал свои вещи и помчался прочь, не останавливаясь. В тот день Алек разбил его сердце.

С тех пор они не разговаривали. Магнус обижался и ждал хотя бы извинений или попытки объясниться, но Лайтвуд сторонился его, избегал даже взгляда. Бейн чувствовал себя униженным и несчастным. Человеком, принявшим дружбу за что-то большее.

А несколько дней спустя, когда он явился на чертов праздник, то получил смс от Иззи, которая просила его прийти на футбольное поле. Там Магнус увидел Алека в нелепом костюме, привязанного к воротам. Это было жестоко. Друзья Бейна смеялись над парнем, издевались словесно, швыряли в него пустые банки из-под пива. А Магнус испытывал двоякое чувство. Жалость и удовлетворение. Потому что он сам чувствовал себя на месте Лайтвуда последние дни.

Но когда Магнус подошел к ним, рассматривая это действо вблизи, все оказалось куда страшнее. Иззи убила Черча. На глазах у Алека. Прямо в своем костюме Зомби-Белоснежки, перепачкавшись собачьей кровью. И Лайтвуд завыл, как дикий, раненный зверь, вырываясь из связывающих его веревок. Магнус стоял, опешив. Он не ожидал такой жестокости от Изабель. Также, как он не знал, что эта девушка вытворяла с Алеком. Как измывалась над ним, какие гадости ему говорила. Она заверила брата, что Бейн ничего к нему не чувствует. Это только игра. Единственный тихий мальчик, с которым можно сбросить пар и никто не узнает. Алек был уверен, что Магнус использует его. Потому что не видел других причин, по которым такой яркий и привлекательный парень стал бы общаться с забитым и нелюдимым уродом. Также Бейн не знал, что Алека заманили сюда с помощью его телефона, с которого Иззи отправила брату смс. Иначе Лайтвуд и вовсе не явился бы на вечеринку.

А дальше все происходило, как в страшном сне. Запястья Алека кровоточили и были растерты веревками. Он вырвался и свернул шею Рафаэлю. Тот упал замертво, оставив друзей таращиться на труп в полном шоке. Радж попытался ударить Алека, но тот повалил его на землю и принялся пинать по лицу, закончив тем, что размозжил ему череп. Магнус в ужасе наблюдал, как вытекают мозги Раджа, пачкая обувь Лайтвуда. Его желудок скрутило и все его содержимое, вместе с желчью, выплеснулось наружу. Камилла завизжала, так как Алек схватил ее следующей.

Тогда Магнус опомнился. Он развернулся и рванул к школе, прося о помощи. Эта ночь стала ночью охоты. Лайтвуд убил всех, кто был на стадионе. Он убил бы и Бейна. Ему просто повезло. Полиция помогла.

***

И вот теперь, пять лет спустя, кровавая расправа Алека продолжалась. Магнус думал, что будет готов к этому дню. Но все оказалось не так.

Одинокий луч фонарика вырвал из темноты уродливую маску. Бейн вскрикнул и выпустил несколько пуль в том направлении, пятясь прочь. Оказавшись на пороге, он нажал на кнопку, блокирующую вход в комнату, которую отделила от него решетка.

Магнус мог позвать полицию. Сдать беглеца и жить в страхе, что однажды все повторится. Что Алек снова сбежит. Мог попытаться застрелить его, но… нет, не мог. Рука по-прежнему не слушалась.

— Я прощаю тебя, Александр, — произнес Магнус. — За все прощаю. Потому что… любил тебя. И мне до сих пор жаль Черча. Но ты не должен был… — голос дрогнул, сбиваясь, — ты был хорошим человеком. Чистым и добрым, как ангел. Мне жаль, что этот человек мертв. Что его место занял монстр вроде тебя. И мне стыдно за то, что я сделаю. Стыдно перед тем Александром, которого я любил пять лет назад. Прощай. Гореть тебе в аду, чудовище.

Магнус подхватил на руки кота и спустился на первый этаж, он надавил на рычаг у выхода, опуская его вниз. Из тонких труб, расположенных в каждой комнате, начал сочиться газ. Магнус поджег сигнальную ракету и бросил ее на пол в кухне, покидая дом.

Помещение вспыхнуло. Огонь разрастался по всему дому, сжигая все на своем пути.

Мяо вырвался из хватки своего хозяина и засеменил куда-то по своим кошачьим делам.

Полицейские недоуменно таращились на хозяина здания, вызывая пожарное подкрепление.

А по щекам Магнуса катились слезы. Он прощался со своей первой любовью. Со своим самым страшным кошмаром.

***

Мяо добежал до небольшой рощицы и потерся о ноги, стоявшего там мужчины. Тот впервые не обратил на кота никакого внимания. Его взгляд был прикован к Магнусу и к горящему дому, в котором вместе с его маской, таяли призраки минувших событий.

— Я прощаю тебя, — прохрипел он.

Отвыкшие за годы молчания, голосовые связки звучали сипло.

Александр развернулся и направился прочь. Подальше от Идриса, подальше от Магнуса, подальше от прошлого, подальше от человека, которого он любит до сих пор.


End file.
